


Insects

by Kejonida



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Rosalie feels envious.





	Insects

Rosalie envies insects. She envies how easily their lives can be snuffed out. She wishes that somebody would come and squish her so that way she could just die like she was supposed to all those years ago. Emmett has made her vampire life a little more bearable, but still he can never give her what she truly desires. She wishes more than anything to still be human and to have a normal human life, but that dream is gone as well as her ability to die.


End file.
